Eglantis Wiki
Greetings! Welcome to the Eglantis wiki, possibly the most casual wiki in existence. Seriously... While some of the pages are formal, many of them are utterly casual and throw commentary about the character in brackets. A common example is "Aquarious is the Eglantian god of water. (NO RLY)" I really can't explain all of Eglantis here. It's become too massive to just wrap it up properly. That's the problem with developing on an idea: Eventually, the summary is a novel long. NOTE: If you see a page and you know more about the subject than is listed, or have a photo to add, feel free. Do NOT erase or delete anything. All copyrighted and registered trademarks appearing on this page, including names, distinctive likeness, images, etc... are copyrights of their respective owners. All rights reserved. Kind of. Honestly, we have no rights. Once you join this wiki, you're our slave forever. PLEASE HELP US MASTER IS A CRUEL MONSTER SEND HELP WE- (Hey guyz! We're doing rennovations. Formatting may go wonky for the next while. In the mean time, enjoy our new poll system! Yay!) Which part of Eglantis should Matt work on right now? The history of the fuzzer VS mouse war. It brings a cool element of war history to it. The Eglantian Civil Wars. While not as massive and epic as the fuzzer and mouse battles, it gives the island itself a greater feeling of authenticity and makes people care more about it. The Neek and Vecna Wars. Those are underdeveloped to the point where even you make fun of it! Plus it apparently contains some important characters which are also underdeveloped. They also make the audience care more about the island. Jonathan's story. You've done like nothing on that, and he's the main character! The Sunset Eclipse. This is the apocalypse we've all been waiting for! This is pretty much the climax of the story, and we haven't gotten much other than who fights who. Part 2. We all know everything about part 1 anyways, let's move the story on! Something else... (I'll tell you in the General Discussion!) (Note that I'll be working on the Timeline and the basic stuff on the side as well anyways XD) Here's the very basics: All of existence was created through a very long and winding timeline, revolving around the number 42. 42 is the answer to life, the universe and everyhting. However, no one knows what the question to life, the universe and everything is, so the answer is pointless. Two species in particular constantly compete to find the question: Mice and Fuzzers. Mice are the way we know them today, except that they are actually hyperintelligent interuniversal beings who are the route of all evil on earth. Their enemies are the Fuzzers, a type of cat with an equal intellect as the mice. They also seek the question, but are inheritly good. This war happens all around the universe. Eglantis was an island nearby Japan, about the size of Iceland. It was home to the Eglantians, a race of highly intellegent people (Not as much as fuzzers or mice, however.) who believed in the things you see here. The Eglantians did not know all of it, however. The Eglantian civilization was formed when a group of ancient Egyptians fled their country, seeing a chain of natural disasters as a sign that the country would be destroyed. Around the same time, the fabled lost city of Atlantis was destroyed, and a small group of survivors took to the nearest island. There the two groups met, and started worshiping a whole new pantheon of gods, putting their old civilization behind them. Eventually, the island was cast into space by the gods, but Eglantis and its people survived, and it is said that one day the magnificent island will return. There are several pantheons of gods: The Ancient Pantheon, Elder Pantheon, Future Pantheon, aas well as the greek, norse, etc... The most important is the Eglantian Pantheon. The king of the Eglantian Pantheon is Destructus, the god of fire. Ruling alongside him are Aquarious, the god of water, Turferon, the god of earth, and Donteadus, the god of metal. They, along with the other gods of the pantheon, fight to stop Darktew, the god of darkness, from escaping Tartarus. But that's only the VERY start. Some good pages to start at can be found here. If for some reason you actually care, go to the Timeline for the full history of the Multiverse. (Timeline not yet completed.) (LONG AND COMPLICATED. SPOILERS EVERYWHERE. BEST YOU READ THE Some Basic Stuff FIRST.) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse